


Copilot

by avani



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode VII Spoilers, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/pseuds/avani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo goes looking for his ship and winds up with a girl instead. Surprisingly, this works out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copilot

Faced with the wreckage of his family, Han does what he does best: runs into open space, the only place that's ever felt safe when the world threatens to implode around him. A man can be anything he wants on his own ship, after all: he doesn't have to live down to the reputation of General Han Solo, hero of the Rebellion, the utter bastard who managed to foul up the only job that ever really mattered.

Chewbacca insists on coming with him, and that Han half-expects. By now he's given up any hope of the furball ever leaving him alone. Besides, Chewie's still got a better reputation with their old contacts than Han ever had, and that definitely can't hurt. 

He doesn't tell Leia until his gear is safely stowed away on the _Star Tripper_. "I'll let you know when I'm back," is all he manages in a moment stolen between the council meetings that have only multiplied since--since Leia took it upon herself to become even busier. She only nods distractedly in reply, and not without some relief, he finds himself dismissed from her presence. 

He doesn't kiss her goodbye. (He tells himself it's because he doesn't want to make her any more promises he can't keep.) 

* 

The ship is more or less as he left it, even the one room he avoids as best as he can. Chewie affectionately rumbles that it's a piece of junk, and Han can't help but agree. All the best ships are;everyone knows that. 

And on the subject of best ships in the galaxy: At long last Han has the time to track down the _Falcon_ and runs it to ground at Jakku, a culture-starved dust ball if ever there was, and Han's been to _Tatooine_. There are no pod races or threats of being slaughtered by Tusken raiders to break up the monotony of unending desert. Hell, there's not even a decent cantina. The thought of his _Falcon_ languishing on a rock like that makes his blood boil. He settles into his seat and starts plotting out the fastest way to Jakku. 

_We have a job,_ Chewie reminds him. 

Han considers this. It was finishing out a job that kept him with the Rebellion instead of paying back Jabba and got him frozen in carbonite. It was finishing out a job that kept him with Luke and threw him into the Rebellion's--and Leia's--way. It was finishing out a job that kept him circling, awestruck, in Leia's orbit and got him Ben. 

" _Damn_ the job," he snarls, and sets course for Jakku.

* 

Jakku's not what he expected. If anything, it's worse. The dusty market is filled with dusty tents containing dusty people, who all of them, no sir, know nothing about the most famous ship in the universe or how it might have gotten here and even if it theoretically had, where it might be found. It's worse than negotiating with Leia's coterie of politicians and by the end of the day, Han is sorely tempted to pull out his blaster and shoot them all. 

He doesn't, of course. The last thing he needs is more proof that bad blood will out. 

He goes back to what serves them for a restaurant: the rations tent. Food's awful, of course, but he remembers worse from what you got in the Rebellion canteens. The line, though, the line is new. He's used to people making way for the General. At last he's the next up but one. This sad specimen of life on Jakku is a skinny little thing, dragging a net of spare parts behind her. Not a bad collection, actually; easily six hundred credits if they're in good enough condition as they look. He hopes she won't buy out the whole place before he gets a chance to buy dinner. 

She shuffles up to the booth. The manager flicks a disinterested eye at her hoard and drawls: "Three-fourths of a ration." 

Three-fourths? Either they're selling delicacies in those packets or someone's playing an elaborate prank. The girl says nothing, though; only lowers her head, takes what she's offered, and starts to walk away. 

Before he can think better of it, Han barks: "Hey!" 

The manager bends obsequiously in his direction. The girl stops but doesn't turn around. 

Han slides an elbow on the booth, all friendly-like. "Tell me," he says and beckons the the manager close enough to show off the four hundred units tucked in his inside pocket. 

The manager puffs up with excitement: literally, in his case. "Forty packets of rations!" He burbles. "No, sixty!" 

"Great," says Han, and shows off all his teeth. "Looks like that's what the kid is getting, since that's what her parts are worth. Either that or...." He shrugs casually. "I take them off her hands for her since it seems you can't."

The manager's mouth twists into a scowl, but I guess he's smart enough to tell when he's beat. He beckons the girl back and presses a stack of packets into her arms. She's surprised, Han can see that, but she's been hungry long enough not to ask questions. 

At last that what he thinks until she accosts him on his way back to the _Star Tripper_.

"Why did you help me?" She demands, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Han notices the staff slung to her back with approval. 

"I'm not the biggest fan of cheats," Han smirks. "At least when I ain't doing the cheating." 

She doesn't look convinced but she holds the packets close anyway. The gesture pulls a memory free: of being hungry and hopeless on the streets of Kashyyk as the Republic fell. He wants suddenly, to do something for her: not as General, not as consort to a Princess, but as a lost Corellian orphan who got luckier than he deserved. 

"Hey, kid," he calls and she turns, still suspicious but less so than before. "Figure you know this sandpit pretty well. What'd you say if I had a job for you?" 

* 

Two minutes later, she's agreed to help him track down the _Falcon_ on this hellhole. 

Five minutes later, he finds out her name is Rey.


End file.
